Attempts have been made to provide light warning systems for automotive vehicles. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,036. In this device an acceleration sensitive device utilizing an elaborate combination of weights, springs, switches and semiconductor devices is provided. Depending on how the combination is utilized an indication of vehicle activity such as stopping, acceleration and deceleration will be provided.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,844. In this device the primary component is an elaborate electromechanical switch. With this switching arrangement changes in the condition of the automobile are indicated depending on the state of the electromechanical switch.